Finally Together
by harryginny123
Summary: Harry has killed Voldemort. He thinks it is time to get back with his girlfriend Ginny. But is Ginny going to want him? Rated M for possible sexual themes. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related items.**

**Warning: This story is going to be long. It also might have some sexual themes. If you don't like cursing or secual intercourse, please stop reading.**

Chapter One

It has been 7 months after Harry defeated Voldemort and Harry has been living in a flat. He hasn't seen anyone since he killed Voldemort because he felt that he needed some time to himself. But lately he has been missing every one and he thought that he should see Ginny. He misses her most of all and he couldn't wait to see her. He thought to himself " I need to go back to the burrow and its time to go now...

One hour later...

Harry packed his stuff and he apparated right outside of the Burrow. He could smell Mrs.Weasley's great cooking; it was right about dinner time. He walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs.Weasley looked through the peep hole and screamed loudly.

"Harry!! You're here I can't beleive it!! Ronald,Hermione,Arthur Ginny come here!! Harry is finally here."

Harry was gasping for air.

"Mrs.Weasley...let go I can't breath."

"Oh...sorry Harry dear."

Harry heard footsteps running down the stairs.Ron came down first,closley followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"Where is your father?" Mrs.Weasly asked

"Mum...he is at the Misitry." Ginny said annoyed.

"Oh..well ok...but anyways..Harrys here!!!

Mrs.Weasley was standing in front of Harry so they couldn't see him...she moved away from Harry and Hermione let out a scream louder than Mrs.Weasley's. Hermione ran toward Harry and hugged him.Ron tried to pull her off...after that Ron hugged Harry. Ron just let go of Harry when Hermione started telling Harry what he had missed.

"Guess what Harry?? Ron and I are going to get married in two weeks.We tried to let you know but we didn't know were you went to after you defeated Voldemort.But we decided that you will be the Best Man and Ginny will be the Maid of Honor."

"WOW...your getting married? Finally..."

Harry noticed that Ginny had disappeared.

"Where is Ginny?"Harry asked.

"I don't really know."Ron replied.

"Ronald we have to plan the wedding it is only two weeks away." Hermione said.

"Ok...Hey Harry I will see you later."

"Alright... bye" Harry said.

Harry went up the stairs...looking for Ginny.

* * *

Please Read and Reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Harry got nearer and nearer to Ginny's room he thought he heard what was glass shattering against a wall.When he reached her door he raised his hand and knocked. After a few seconds he didn't hear an answer but then he heard ginny shout...

"Go away!" Ginny yelled from inside of her room.

Harry decided to go anyways, poking his head in at first. When Ginny din't say anything about Harry coming in, Harry walked in, putting his belongings down. He looked around her room and saw that her floor was littered with broken picture frames,shattered glass, and ripped pictures. Ginny looked up at Harry and asked,

"What the hell do you want,Harry?"

"Ginny,I really think that we need to talk."

"Harry,you are the last person on Earth that I want to talk to right now."

Harry went further into her room and bent over the mess of glass and wood.As he looked closer at the shreads of pictures he noticed that they were of himself and Ginny.  
He looked up at Ginny sadly.

"Why did you rip all of the photos of us?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned her head not facing Harry.

"Because you are in them." Ginny replied, still not looking at Harry.

"Is this because I broke it off with you after Dumbledore's funeral? You know that I cared about you too much to put you in danger like that. Voldemort used people that I was closed to. That's why I didn't want you to fight with me,Ron,Hermione and the rest of the order in the last battle.Don't you understand?

Harry was starting to get annoyed and mad.He could feel himself going red in the face.

"Cared?" Ginny said.

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"You said that you cared about me.You don't care about me anymore?" Ginny said finally looking up at Harry.

"Of course I care about you and I still like you but you obviously don't feel the same way about me." Harry said this as he was pointing at the mess of broken photos.

Ginny was starting to tear up.She looked upset,confused,and hurt."Wow" Harry thought to himself..."she is even beautiful when she's crying."  
And with that Harry turned toward her door,picked up his belongings and was about to turn the knob when he turned around,pulled his wand out and pointed it at the ripped pictures and said,

"Reparo!"

The glass shards, wood piecies and pictures repaired themselves instantly and flew back into Ginny's hand.After that Harry turned his back on her and left her room.But he didn't know that for the next hour, Ginny would be staring at the pictures silently crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After Harry left Ginny's room,he went straight to Ron's room.He was tired after fighting with Ginny.He wished that she would just understand what he was trying to tell her that he never stopped loving her.When he reached Ron's room he found a snoring Ron,fast asleep.Harry noticed that Mrs.Weasley had already set up a bed for him.He put his stuff down and walked toward the bed and lied down on his back.He tried to go to take a nap before dinner but his mind was still on the fight he had with Ginny."Doesn't she know that I care about her too much to put her in harms way? That I really only came here to get back together with her? That I really love her...wait a minute...I never did tell her I loved her.Dammit...I wish I did now" Harry knew that he was getting angrey and upset for just thinking about the row he had with Ginny but he couldn't help it. After a few moments of trying to clear his mind of Ginny again, He accidentaly said aloud:

"Its no use, I have to talk to her...I have to make her understand."

"Make her understand what Harry?"

Ron had just woken up.

"Sorry mate...didn't mean to wake you.Just go back to sleep.I'll be quiet."

"Nah.It's ok. Tell me what is going on with you."

"I will, but what are you doing here asleep? I thought that you were downstairs with Hermione doing last minute things for the wedding."

"I was going to help but I think she knows that wedding plans aren't one of the things that I am best at.But anyways don't change the subject. Whats wrong with you?"

"It's Ginny...ummm I think that she is still upset that I broke it off with her. The problem is that she doesn't understand why I did.I mean it has been almost two years."

Ron took awhile to answer him.It looked like he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Harry,you have to understand that you were the only guy she ever really loved; she never gave up on you, and then when you guys are together and Ginny is finally really happy you break it off with her..."

"Yeah for her own protection!" Harry was starting to get mad with Ron." Would you rather her be boyfriendless or dead because Voldemort killed her because I ws still with her?"

"Harry mate...I really didn't mean it like that...its just that you upset her and she was hurt, and there was the thing about not letting her fight with us."

"I wanted her to be safe Ron! Don't you get it? I still love her! I always have! I can't beleive that I went seven months without seeing her. I won't be surprised if she is with another guy!"

Ron was just staring at Harry, with wide eyes and a half opened mouth.

"She is not with another guy Harry." Ron said, finally closing his mouth and saying something.

"Well yeah...how do yuo know?" Harry shot back.

"Because mate...she is still waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Harry was talking to Ron about Ginny,Ginny was in her room still crying over her pictures when Mrs.Weasley called up to her room.

"Ginny dear, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Ok mum!" Ginny replied sniffully.

Ginny had started to wipe the tears off of her face when Hermione had walked through the door.Ginny forgot that she would be boarding with Hermione until the wedding.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said happily, not noticing Ginny's tear-streaked face or her puffy red eyes.

"Hey Hermione. Are you done planning the wedding?"

"Almost. I just have to decide what song you and Harry are going to dance to at the reception. Seeing as how you are the Maid of Honor and Harry is the best man."

"Oh...I have to dance with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah...but Ginny whats wrong? You look upset." Hermione just noticed that Ginny had been crying.

"Nothing...I'm fine." Ginny said wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Ginny you're lying to me." 

"Why the Hell would you say I am upset?" Ginny tried to look happy but it didn't work.

"Ummm...because your eyes are red and puffy, your face is tearstreaked, you have crumpled up tissues all around your bed...oh and you are practically choking back tears as I tell you how I know your upset." Hermione answered.

"Fine! You're right...I'm upset! Happy?" Ginny shot back.

"No! Not Happy. Now what is upsetting you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Hermione."

"Is it Harry?"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Well when he came you left while Ron and I were with him and you are holding pictures of you and Harry and crying over him."

Ginny should have expected this. Hermione was one of the smartest people when they were at Hogwarts and she usually observed everything.

"As always Hermione...you are right." Ginny said, finally surrendering.

"Ok Ginny tell me whats going on with you and Harry."

"Well Harry and I had a fight..." 

"And...?" Hermione said, pressing on for more information.

"Well when Harry came in I was shocked...so when you weren't looking I quietly came up here and I started throwing pictures of us at the wall. Harry must of heard the noise, because he came up here. He looked at the pictures and asked why I was doing this and I told him because he was in them. I think he got upset and he guessed if this was because he broke up with me...then he started to try and explain why he did what he did but I wouldn't listen then he said something about still liking me but I don't know what that meant. But after that he turned on his heel and walked toward the door and was about to leave when he turned around and repaired the pictures.Then he left.And since then, I can't stop crying."  
Ginny felt horrible. It was hard enough to go through the fight with Harry the first time...but having to relive it again for Hermione...

It took awhile for Hermione to say anything. Finally Hermione opened her mouth.

"Ginny...I think you still like Harry."

"Hermione...I don't like Harry...I love him with all my heart. After he broke up with me I cried for weeks. He was the only guy I ever loved and ever will love." "Wow" Ginny thought to herself "It felt good to tell someone that."

"Ginny...if you still love Harry, then why are you so upset about seeing him?"

"Because...after Voldemort was defeated Harry left and he didn't tell us were he went or if he was ok. A couple of weeks later I knew that I had to get over him...I even went out with a couple of new guys...but that didn't work...so as the months drew on I was living my life witout Harrry...but Hermione...when I came down stairs earlier today all of those feelings came back...my heart lifted for just knowing that Harry was ok and that he was right there in front of me. But Hermione I just realized that I need him to be with me. I want him back. I want him to hold me in his arms."

"Wow..." Hermione was in tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry...its just thats how I really feel."

Pretty soon both of the girls were crying silently. About 15 minutes of crying the girls hugged.

"Thank you for confiding in me Ginny."

"You're welcome. I think that I needed to hear it out loud myself. I needed to know that Harry is the guy for me and I would be nothing without him." Ginny ansewered. "I feel a lot better. The thing is...I think that I have known that for awhile now."

"Good." Hermione said.

"The only problem now is I don't know how Harry feels or what he meant by saying "liked"." Ginny now had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm sure we..." Hermione stopped in mid-sentence; she had a look of "I-just-had-an-idea" plastered all over her face. Hermione ran out the room yelling,

"Ron! Ronald! Where are you I need to talk to you."

"Hermione...where are you going?" Ginny asked, startled.

"I will have to talk to you later...sorry Ginny!" Hermione yelled back.

Ginny just stared at the door where her friend had went through. Ginny had a look of confusion on her face, trying to figure out what Hermione was up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A few moments after Hermione left Ginny finally broke her gaze from the door. She realized that it was just about dinner time so she got up and left her room. On the way the stairs, Ginny met her mum.

"Oh...there you are Ginny...Your father,Ron,Hermione and I are going out with Mr. and Mrs.Granger. I know that this is all last minute but Hermione just came up with the idea.She thought it would be really nice to have some time together efore the wedding. Hermione's parents said that they have tickets to the theater and after that your father and I are going to take them to Hogsmeade for drinks at the Three Boomsticks. We are probably not going to be home till about 2:00 in the moening. By the way the dinner that we were supposed to eat tonight will be yours and Harry's dinner. It should still be warm. It's almost finshed. I just thought that I would just let you know. I am on my way up to Harry's room to tell him...unless you would like to tell Harry." Mrs.Weasley said this while giving Ginny a mischevious smile."

"Uhhhh...no mum,sorry I can't...I was on my way to the uhhhh...bathroom." This of course was a lie, but it worked.

"Alright, I'll let Harry know myself."

"Thanks mum." Ginny replied.

As soon as Mrs.Weasley started making her way up to Ron's room, Ginny ran off back into her own. She shut the door shut and flung herself onto her own bed. Ginny was really nervous. Many thoughts were passing through her head. I am going to be alone in a house with Harry. If Harry and I were still together we would love having the whole house to ourselves, but we aren't even on speaking terms. I don't think that he even wants to be here alone with me."

About ten minutes later Ginny made her way down to the Kitchen. As she got off the last step she noticed that Harry was looking at her, but he quickly turned around and stated making converstation with Mr.Weasley.

"Ok is everyone ready to go then?" Ron asked.

"No not yet. I still have to make the finishing touches on the desert for Ginny and Harry." Mrs.Weasley said.

"Ummm...Ginny, could I have a word with you before we go?" Hermione asked.

"Sure...I guess." Ginny was wondering why Hermione wanted to talk to her.

Hermione pulled Ginny into the sitting room.

"Ginny I wanted you to know that I am doing this for you."

"What are you doing for me, Hermione?"

"Leaving you and Harry alone in a house together...alone."

"This is why you ran out of the my room yelling for Ron!" Ginny said finally understanding.

"Yes. Well now you guys will have enough private time together for making out..." Hermione blushed." I meant making up."

"Sure you did Hermione...but I can tell that Harry doesn't want to be with me...he won't even look at me!."

"Well now you guys can talk without anyone butting in."

"You're right Hermione. Thank you so much. Maybe he will expain what he did again. Maybe this time I will listen."

"Good for you Ginny. Ron and I will try to keep everyone out as late as we can."

"Hermione, you told your mum and dad that we would be there at 7:00 and it is now 7:02." Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry I am coming." Hermione answered back.

Ginny and Hermione walked back into the kitchen. Ron was already waiting outside.

"Good-bye Harry! It was good to see you again." Mr. Weasley said.

"Nice to see you too,sir! Thanks for the dinner Mrs.Weasley." Harry tried to say as Mrs.Weasley gave Harry a hug.

As Mrs.Weasley went through the door,Hermione said good-bye to Harry and Ginny. When Hermione left Harry waved to them and shut the door. He turned to face Ginny, Ginny turned to face Harry. For a while they didn't say anything to each other; they just kept glaring at the other. They both had the same thing going through their minds:"What is going to happen?Are we going to fight more? Will we make up?"but neither of them said there thoughts to the other. Nothing was heard except unbearable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry and Ginny just stood there and glared at each other for a couple of minutes. Many thoughts ran through Harry's mind."I am going to talk to her and this time she is going to listen...she will understand. In Ginny's mind a million questions were waiting to be answered. I really can't take the silence. Who is going to talk first? Well it is not going to be me..." They stared at each other for a few moments longer but Harry's stomach had disturbed the silence.

"Woah...I forgot how hungrey I was." Harry said...finally talking.

"How about we go and eat dinner?" Ginny said this without looking at Harry.

"And talk. We need to talk." Harry added.

Ginny nodded.She went to a drawer and pulled out two plates and two sets of silverwear. Harry went to the oppisite side of the kitchen, to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He set the juice down and got two goblets. He poured the drink into the goblets and waited until Ginny got to the table to sit down. As Ginny set the food on the table, Harry went on the other side and pulled out Ginny's chair. Once Ginny was seated, Harry sat down himself. Harry looked at the meal Mrs.Weasley prepared. It consited of chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, rolls and strawberry cheescake for deseret.

"This looks great." Harry said to Ginny.

"Yes it does. What did you want ot talk about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I think that maybe we should wait until dinner is over to talk..." Harry said.

"Oh alright."

The two sat in silence; all was heard was the clinking of forks and knives hitting against the plates. Finally dinner was over and Harry cleared the table while Ginny went into the sitting room. When Harry was done he he walked into the sitting room and sat across from Ginny, on the couch.

"Ok Ginny...why are you so pissed off at me?" 

Ginny didn't answer.

"Ginny?"

"I was upset because" Ginny took a deep breath."I was upset because when you broke up with me I thought that you would get back together with me after you defeated Voldemort. And then when you left...I didn't know if you were ok" Ginny had started to tear up." and I got really scared. But a couple of weeks later, I knew that you wouldn't be back soon, so I went out with a couple of guys...Cormac McLaggen, Colin Creevey and a guy named Jason. After I went out with each guy I would come into my room and and cry for hours. But somehow I lived my life without you. But when I saw you in the kitchen, all of my feelings about you came rushing back. I felt my heart lift just because I could see you in front of me. All I wanted was for you to hold me in your strong, muscular arms." When Ginny was finished Harry was staring at Ginny opened-mouthed.Thoughts were racing through his mind."How on earth could I hurt the girl I love like that?"

"Ginny..." Harry began standing up and walking over to her. He took her hands in his own and held them to his chest. " Ginny you know that I would never want to hurt you. I have been a jerk. You are right I should have come to you right after I killed Voldemort."

"Harry...why didn't you come back?"

"Well because I think that I needed some time to myself. But when I started missing you, I knew that I had to come back to you. But I should have thought more about your feelings than just my own. Ginny do you forgive me? I am really sorry about what I did. Ginny, please forgive me."

"Harry I forgive you. I don't want to fight anymore."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"You...I want you to hold me in your arms..." Ginny said.

Harry put her arms around Ginny. Ginny did the same to Harry. He then took one hand and cupped it around her chin and kissed Ginny. The kiss got more and more passionate. After what felt like an hour of kissing, Harry let go and stared Ginny in the eyes and told her,

"Ginny, I love you."

Ginny started crying. As the tears ran down her face, Harry kissed them away.

"Oh Harry...you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that to me. Harry I love you too."

"Ginny...is there anything else that you want?

"Yeah, I want us to watch a movie on the couch...and I want you to hold me in your arms."

About half an hour later...they were watching an old love movie. Sometime during the movie Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch. Ginny had her head on Harry's chest and Harry had his arms around Ginnys's waist. When Harry woke up he turned his head to the clock. It read 1:36 am. He rubbed Ginny's arm. She woke up and looked around.

"Harry?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yes its me. Sorry to wake you sweetie, but your parents will be home really soon."

"But I was so comfotable...sleeping with you."

"Don't worry Ginny...I was too...but I really don't think that your mum and dad would be too happy seeing us here like this. Do you know what they would think we were doing?"

Ginny smiled mischeviously.

"Yes I would...but Harry I am too tired to walk up to my room."

"I didn't want you to walk Ginny,I will be carrying you."

"You will be?"

"Yes, Ginny my love I will."

Harry scooped Ginny up into his arms. Ginny's mind was racing.Damn he is so strong..."When Harry reached Ginny's room he bent down and turned the knob. He gently laid Ginny in her bed. He kissed he forehead and worked his way down her neck, but stopped.

"Harry I love you.

"Ginny I love you too."

"Harry I am so happy that we're together."

"I am too, Ginny."

She got up and gave a Harry a hug and kissed him.

"Hey Harry, did you know that Hermione set this whole thing up? You know...us being alone."

"Well I am going to have to thank Hermione."

"You know I love Ron and Hermione but when they got engaged they have been snogging so much. It got really gross."

"You don't like snogging?" Harry asked really disappointed.

"Oh...I love it when we do it...but Hermione and Ron do it in public all the time."

"Oh...that's really good you like it.But when we tell everyone that we are together again we can snog anywhere you want.Ginny I have been thinking, would you like to go out tomorrow? After that I have something to show you."

"I would love to Harry. Now get out of my room!"

"Why?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Because if you don't then I will be too tired for our date tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Alright! Alright! I can tell when I am not wanted!" Harry said this jokingly while bending over to give Ginny one last kiss.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"I am going to have to wait until morning to kiss you again. Good Night, Ginny."

"Good night, Harry. I love you."

"I love you more."

Harry turned and went out the door. Before shutting it he blew a kiss at Ginny. He shut the door, went to bed and fell asleep instantly having dreams...about himself and Ginny. 


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Together

Chapter Seven

* * *

The next morning Harry was lying awake in his bed...thinking about Ginny. "I think that I may be the luckiest guy in the world. For the next 15 minutes Harry was just staring at the ceiling just thinking about how great his life was, when Ron woke up. 

"Morning Harry." Ron said turning to Harry.

"Morning mate." Harry said, finally taking his gaze off from the ceiling and turning to Ron.

"Uhhh...how did everything go with you last night...you know with Ginny?"

"Oh it was really great. We are back together now." Harry said smiling.

"That's really great Harry. Your night sounds a lot better than mine did." Ron said frowning.

"Why what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well the dinner was pretty good, but the theater was boring, dad loved it, seeing all of the muggles, but I fell asleep halfway through the title. So are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah...I can't wait for my date with Ginny."

"What are you talking about?" Ron had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ginny and I have a date tonight." Harry said with the same look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry mate, I thought I told you, but mum decided to have a welcome back party for you. Everyone is coming. Bill and Fluer with there daughter Antonia, its some French name. Charlie and his so called "lady friend" Rachel, will be there. Percy won't...he still hasn't come home...the git, he still won't admit that you and Dumbledore were right. We are pretty sure that Fred and George are coming with Angelina and Alicia...their girlfriends. Remus and Tonks are going to be there. They got married about four months ago...no one has actually seen them since. Hagrid and Madame Maxime will be there. We don't think that Professor McGonagall will be there but she said that she might and Mad-eye-Moody is coming." Ron finished off.

"I didn't know that I missed out on so much." Harry said.

"Let's go and get something to eat...maybe later we can go play Quidditch with the girls."

Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in Ginny's room Hermione was asking Ginny for every detail.

"After that, what happened?" Hermione asked, starving for more information.

"Well we hugged and he kissed me. Then he told me that he loved me and I started crying and he kissed my tears away. Then we watched an old romance movie and we fell asleep on the couch. My head laying on his strong chest and his hands around my waist. Around 1:30 in the morning or so he woke me up and said that we had to go to our rooms because he thought that mum and dad wouldn't be too happy to see us the way we were positioned. Well anyways, I told him that I was too tired to walk all the way to my room but he said that he would carry me. Well when we reached my room he put me on his bed and we started kissing again. Then he asked me out on a date. Its tonight...I am so excited."

"Sorry Ginny, but your mum is throwing a welcome back party for Harry, tonight." Hermione said.

"Oh will maybe Harry and I can postpone it."

"Do you want to get something to eat? I am starving." Hermione's stomach was making noises.

"Sure lets go. Maybe we can see the guys."

Hermione and Ginny went down the stairs into the kitchen to find Harry and Ron eating.

"Hey guys." Ginny said while bending down to give Harry a kiss. "Harry I don't think that we can go on our date tonight. With your party and all."

"Yeah...Ron just told me. Would you like to do it tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Well what do you want to do then?"

"Well, Harry and I thought that maybe you girls would like to play Quidditch. Guys against girls?"

"Well Ginny is better than I am, but I well try." Hermione said looking nervous.

"That's my girl." Ron said happily, kissing Hermione.

After the girls finished their breakfast, they went down onto the apple orchard that the Weasley's owned. Once the were about 45 minutes into the game the score was 50 to 10. The girls were wining. Harry and Ron decided that they would go easy on the girls. Ginny caught the snitch only minutes later. Once they were on the ground Ron had tackled Hermione.

"This is payback, Mione." Ron was kissing Hermione. They got up and went back into the house, kissing all along the way. Harry and Ginny were just sitting on the ground, Ginny's head was on Harry's shoulder. Every once in awhile Ginny would look into Harry's green eyes and Harry would look back into hers and kiss getting more and more passionately. About 5:30 they decided that they would need to go inside and get ready for the party. Everyone came for the party around 6:00. Everyone was surprised to find out that Tonks was pregnant with twins, that Charlie had proposed to Rachel and that Hagrid and Madame Maxime had eloped. Harry was really enjoying catching up with everyone but all he really wanted was to be with Ginny. When Harry was sure that nobody would noticed that he was gone he went outside to look for Ginny. He found her sitting on the edge of a creek.

"Hey you...what are you doing out here by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry about that...the party got too much for me." Ginny replied. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I missed you so I decided to go look for you."

"Ohh...Harry thank you." Ginny said.

They sat outside for 20 minutes in each others arms, but had to go in before people noticed they were missing. Mrs. Weasley had made a chocolate cake for Harry. After they ate it, all of the guests decided it was time to go home.

Ginny and Hermione said that they were tired so they headed up to bed. Ron and Harry went to bed after them. Harry and Ron went to bed after them.

"So where did you wander off to earlier this evening?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

"I went to look for Ginny. The party wasn't much fun without her." Harry replied as they pulled on their pajamas and got into their beds.

"Did you guys do anything else while you were out there?"

"No, Ron...we didn't." Harry turned over on his side and wished that Ginny was right beside him.

**A/N: Heya everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long. But it is finally up now. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please!**

**-Joanna**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Together

Chapter Eight

* * *

Around 3:30 the next afternoon, Ginny left her room and went to go get ready for her dater with Harry."In an hour, I will be on a date with Harry Potter," As Ginny hopped into the shower more thoughts ran through her head, wondering what the night will be like. She decided that she would let Harry surprise her and she stopped worrying about it. When Ginny got into her room she found a large rectangular box, a single red rose on top of it and a note. She opened the box first. Inside there was a beautiful black dress. Ginny held the dress up to her body. It was so beautiful. It went down to her knees. She looked in the box again and there was a pair of black shoes and diamond earings. Ginny quickly did her hair and makeup. Then she tried on the dress and shoes and put on the earings. The dress hugged every one of her curves. The earings sparkeled in the light. Even though the shoes were pretty they were uncomfortable.

"I guess you have to pay a price to be beautiful; my price: I have to loose the feeling in my feet. Thank god its not a price that I will have to pay for long."

With that she pointed her want at her feet and shouted:

"Comforto!"

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that she was ready. Her hair was curled and makeup was done. She looked over the box and forgot that there was a note. she went over to her bed and took the note in her hands.

_To my beautiful Ginny,_

_I bought this dress for you to wear it tonight on our date. I hope it fits well. I am so excited for tonight I want tonight to be one of the best nights of your life.  
Can't wait to see you in that dress!_

_Love always,_

_Me_

Ginny felt so in love at that moment. She turned her head to the clock. It was 4:27; I better get down to the kitchen. When Ginny got to the kitchen, Hermione and her mum let out a gasp.

"Oh...Ginny! You look lovely." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That is such a beautiful dress. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh...just from a secret admirer." Ginny said smiling."Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes. He is outside waiting for you with Ron. I think that Ron is giving him a lecture on how to treat you." Hermione answered.

"Oh my God!" Ginny ran out of the house.

"Hi Harry, Ron what are you doing to him?"

"I am just telling Harry that he needs to behave himself." Ron said.

"Ron, Harry is a big boy now. I don't think that he needs lectures from you." Ginny said while Harry was laughing.

"Well are you ready to go Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...bye Ron." Ginny said, waving at her fuming brother.

"Yeah...whatever." Ron said as he walked back into the house.

"Wow Ginny you look beautiful. Where did you get that pretty dress?"

"Just from some cute guy I know." Ginny was smiling and trying to surpress her laughter.

"I think that whom ever gave you that dress is the luckiest guy in the world."

"I think he would be. So, where are we going tonight."

"Well,I thought that we would go to dinner and then I have a surprise for you."

And they apparated on the spot. They landed outside of a quaint little restaurant. They went inside...holding hands. They sat down at a table, when a waitress came.

"So what can a get you, m'dears?" The waitress asked.

"I will have steak and kidney pie. With some pumpkin juice." Harry told the waitress.

"I think that I will have a salad, and water." Ginny said.

"Ok, dears. It should be done in 15 minutes."

The waitress left Harry and Ginny to talk. They talked about everything that happened when Harry left, seven months ago. The food came, and they ate it, and when they were done Harry paid for their meal and the left. It was almost sunset when Harry told Ginny the next part of their date.

"Well, now I have a little place for us to go to."

"Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"You will have to wait. Now close your eyes." Harry said putting one of his hands in Ginny's hand and the other over her eyes." We have to walk, but it isn't that far"  
Harry led Ginny to a blanket on top of a hill. There was a tree right next to the blanke. On top there was a vase of flowers, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a thick blanket.

"Ok, now open your eyes." Harry said as he took his hand away from her eyes.

"This is so beautiful, Harry."

"We have come to watch the sunset."

Ginny sat on the the blanket. Harry sat behind her. When Harry was seated against the tree, he pulled Ginny to sit in front of him. She let her head rest on his chest. The sun was slowly setting. About 20 minutes later the sun was down and Harry was feeding Ginny strawberries by moonlight. Ginny and Harry were kissing under the moon. The couple lost track of time. Ginny's lips let go of Harry's lips and said that it is time that the got back to the Burrow. Harry let Ginny stand up, while he cleaned up they blanket. They apparated outside of the burrow. Ginny was on her way into the house, when Harry pulled her back and hugged her.

"Ginny, I had a wonderful time with you tonight. I hope you did."

"I did Harry. Thank you for the dress." Ginny said, before she gave Harry a kiss.

They kissed awhile longer and decided to go inside. When they got inside, they found Ron and Hermione kissing.

"Save it for the wedding you two." Harry said laughing.

"Ohh...how was your date?" Hermione asked.

"We had a wonderful time, didn't we Harry?" Ginny answered

"Yes we did. How did your night go?"

"It was fine. We can't wait for our double date next week though." Ron was saying turning to Ginny.

"Well I am really tired, so I will go up to bed if you don't mind." Ginny went up to Harry, gave him a hug and kiss good Hermione soon followed Ginny up to bed, and the boys went up a couple of minutes later. Harry was thinking that maybe one day, he and Ginny would have there own wedding.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! I hope that you liked it! I am also starting my new fanfic today, its called Nineteen Years Earlier. Check it out! And don't forget to R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Finally Together

Chapter Nine

Harry woke up the next week very happy. He couldn't remember if he had ever been happier in his life. He got up, and went into the shower. When he got out, he felt extra clean.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would be going on their double date today. They haven't decided where they were going to go but they were thinking about going into Hogsmeade.

Harry went back into his bedroom to find Ron just stirring.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hi." Ron said as he had stiffiled a yawn.

"You ready for tonight?" Harry asked.

"What's happening tonight?" Ron asked, confused.

"Our date with Hermione and Ginny."

Ron still looked confused.

"Our date before you and Hermione get married. The day after tomorrow."

"What???"

"Gosh, Ron. You are getting married the day after tomorrow. Tonight is your last date with Hermione as girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Oh right...I guess I am more tired than what I thought."

Harry nodded. Ron wasn't always on top of things, but you would think he would remember his own wedding date.

Ron got in the shower next and Harry walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Hermione and Ginny already down there. Ginny got up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." Harry said. "Good morning Hermione. Are you ready for the big day?"

"Yes. Of course! I don't think that I can wait much longer. But I want to go over a couple of things with you before we go down to the church on Saturday."

"Alright." Ginny said while Harry nodded.

"I need you and Ron to be at the church around 12:00 pm. Ginny and I will be there around 11 so we can get our hair done and everything. Tomorrow night is the rehearsal dinner so I need everyone that is in the wedding there around 7:00 pm."

"Okay, Hermione." Ginny said. "This is like the 6th time that she told me the plan. You need to relax, Hermione!"

"Well, I can't! I just want everything to be perfect!"

"And don't worry! Ginny, and I will do everything that we possibly can to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Where is Ron at?" Ginny asked.

"He just got into the shower. He should be out in a bit." Harry answered.

"So where do you guys want to go?"

"I thought we agreed on going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"That was just a thought." Hermione said.

"I think it would be fun to go Hogsmeade. We haven't been there since Dumbledore's Death." Harry said.

"Then why don't we go?"

"Okay..."

Fifteen minutes later, Ron got out of the shower. By that time is was almost noon.

"Why don't we go out to lunch." Ron asked. "Then we can head down to Hogsmeade and shop around for a bit then go and get a butter beer."

"Ooo...so you can see Madame Rosmerta?" Ginny asked laughing."

Hermione gave Ron a funny look.

"No...so I can show off my soon to be wife!" Ron said, catching Hermione's eye.

"Ahhh..." Hermione said, happily and she gave Ron a kiss.

"Well, if we are going to go out to lunch, we better get ready before we head out." Ginny said.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is another uppie for you all, I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Together

Chapter Ten

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry went down to Hogsmeade after eating lunch at a nice muggle restaurant. They decided to go down to the Three Broomsticks afterward for a drink. They walked in and sat down when Madame Rosmerta came up to them.

"What can I get you m'dears?" She asked.

"Um...I think that I would just like a butter beer." Ginny said.

"Make that two, butter beers please." Hermione asked.

"And lets add another for me." Harry added.

Madame Rosmerta looked at Ron, waiting patiently for his order.

"A fire whiskey looks good." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a funny look. Ron hastily changed his mind and asked for a butter beer too.

The next day, Friday, was Ron and Hermione's rehearsal dinner. Ron thought that it was going pretty well, but Hermione on the other hand didn't like the way people were walking up the aisle and she made everyone do it about 9 times.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted about walking up the aisle and back down the aisle and back up it again.

"I am so sorry everyone. I just want everything to go as perfectly as it can go."

"We know, Hermione." Fred said.

"Yeah, we have been waiting for this wedding for quite sometime now. Heck, it took you 7 years to kiss the other." George said, looking at Ron.

Ron's ears went bright red as they always did when he was embarrassed. Hermione just blushed.

"Well, I think we better head back home. We have a big day tomorrow and I am sure that we would all like to be well rested." Mrs. Weasley said.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is pretty short, so thats why I am updating with three chapters today! I hope you enjoyed them! Remember to R&R!**

-Joanna


	11. Chapter 11

Finally Together

Chapter Eleven

Harry woke up to his alarm clock buzzing. Harry looked over to the bed next to his, and noticed that Ron was already awake.

"Morning, Mate." Harry said. "Ready for the big day?"

"Yeah...I think so." Ron said.

Harry thought that he looked pretty nervous.

"You better hop in the shower. We have to be at the church in two hours."

Ron nodded and left the room a couple of minutes later. While he was in the shower, Harry got up and started to get his tuxedo out of the plastic bag (that Hermione made him use) that kept anything from getting on it.

Harry was just thinking about what Ginny would look like when she was in her Maid of Honor dress when Ron walked in.

"I'm done. You can head in now."

Harry went into the shower and as he walked out he noticed that Ron was a pale-greenish color. It's like Quidditch all over again. Harry thought, remembering that this was the exact way Ron looked right before a Quidditch match.

When Harry walked back into the shower, he saw Ron looking in the mirror and he was talking to himself.

"You going to be alright, Ron?" Harry asked as he laid his stuff on his bed.

"No, I can't believe I am doing this! I must be mental, absolutely mental."

"You are not mental. You love Hermione don't you?"

Ron nodded.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her, don't you?"

Ron nodded again.

"Then you will be fine." Harry told him, hoping to boost his confidence.

"But, what if...what if I forget our vows?" Ron asked.

"Well, why don't you do what Fred and George told you to do? Write them on your hand?" Harry said, jokingly.

"Really? You think I should?" Ron asked.

"I was joking!" Harry said, exasperated. "Listen, you are using traditional vows. So all you have to do is repeat everything the priest says. And remember to say 'I Do'." Harry added.

Harry noted that Ron's face looked less green. Harry turned to his tuxedo and started to put it on. He checked himself in the mirror and decided that he looked pretty good. Harry looked around at Ron, for he hadn't spoken at all. Ron was, if possible, greener than what Harry had ever seen him become at any Quidditch match.

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?"

"Harry, I-I just remembered, after the wedding, is the-the-"

"Reception." Harry cut in. He could vaguely see where this was going.

"No...I mean, after the reception, is-is the-"

"Honeymoon." Harry finished for him.

"Yes." Ron said.

"And?"

"This would er, be the first time."

"The first time for what?"

"Uhm...well, what the bloody hell do you think?"

"Oh...you mean sex..." Harry said, acting dumb.

Ron just nodded his head.

"For you or for Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing full well, that it was for the both of them.

"You-You don't think-that Hermione...has...already...?"

"Of course not. I'm just messing with you. All you have to do is put your-"

"I know that!" Ron said, his greenish tinge turning into red.

"-up her va-"

"And I know that part too!" Ron said.

"-and you keep going until-"

"-Harry!."

"And if you want more...you keep on doing it!"

"I think I know Harry!"

"Then you shouldn't have any problem should you?" Harry said, smirking to himself.

After their little 'talk' Harry and Ron went down into the kitchen. There was some eggs, bacon and toast on the table with some pumpkin juice.

"Molly and the Girls have already left for the church." Arthur said as he, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George walked into the kitchen.

"You know, we should get going pretty soon actually. It is almost noon." Charlie said.

"We'll go after breakfast." Ron said.

Harry had never known Ron to skip a meal, no matter what was going on that day.

After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and made sure that they still looked good in their tuxedos. They met down in the kitchen.

"Well, Hermione didn't want us to get thier using the Floo Network, she didn't want our suits to get dirty, so I beleive that she is sending something called a limo." Arthur said.

There was a little honk outside the Burror as the limo pulled in. Fred grasped Ron's shoulders and pushed him out the door saying,

"Time to get this little guy married."

"Who would have thought that he would get married before us?" George said.

**A/N: And there is another chapter coming up for you guys! I hope you like them! Remeber to R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley rode in the limo on the way to Church, Harry had noticed that Ron's greenish tinge had not completely gone away.

"What time is it, dad?" Ron asked.

"About 1:15. We are a bit late. You nervous?" His father asked.

"A little." Ron answered.

"You should be." Fred told his slightly sweating younger brother.

"W-Why?" Ron stammered.

"You know...why..." George told him, giving him a wink.

"No-No I don't." Ron said.

"Yes, I think you do." Fred told him.

"Stop tormenting him, guys. He's already a nervous wreck." Bill told the twins.

"Thanks." Ron said sarcastically, wiping his sweaty brow.

"I think we're here guys." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny gasped, standing out of the way of the mirror. "You look so beautiful! Ron is going to drop dead!"

"I hope not!" Hermione said, smoothing out a crease in her white wedding gown.

"Don't worry dear, he is so excited. He loves you so much." Mrs. Weasley said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am going to have another daughter."

"And I am going to have a son!" Mrs. Granger said. The two women storde up to each other and hugged. Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter.

"Well, as you might know, it is tradition for non-magical folk to wear something, old, something borrowed, and something blue," Mrs. Granger started. "Honey, I would love you to have this. Its your 'something old'" And she pulled out a golden locket and handed it to Hermione.

"Go ahead, open it up." She wispered.

Hermione opened it and inside was an inscription, barely legible. [iI hold my love for you, in my heart[/i. Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

"My mother gave this to me, the day I got married to your father. And well, I would like you to have this."

"Oh, thank you mum." Hermione said, giving her mother a watery smile and a hug.

"I think it's my turn. I would like you to wear my gloves, the ones that I wore, at my wedding."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, oh, they are just lovely." Hermione said, taking out her white gloves and putting on the borrowed ones. "Thank you." And she gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"And now it's my turn." Ginny said. "Hermione, well, since I have not gotten married yet, I don't have something to give you from my wedding. But, I do have this lovely pair, of blue earrings, that I wore on a date that I went on with Harry." Ginny pulled them out of her little purse. "Here you are."

Hermione gasped. She took out her pearly earrings and put in the blue ones from Ginny. "Thank you, so much, all of you." And they all gave Hermione a hug.

There was a knock at the door and Fluer walked in, wearing her bridesmaid dress.

"I'm sorry to distrub you, but ze boys are 'ere. They 'ave just arrived in ze leemo," Fluer started, but then exclaimed when she took a full look at Hermione. "You look so preety! I am so 'appy 'or you!" And she strode over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Well, it is almost two. Are all of the guest seated?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think ze are." Fluer said. "But, I weel check one more time."

"There is no need for that. Thank you for all that you have done for me on this special day. Thank you, all of you." And Hermione gave all of the girls just one last hug.

"Well, we better get lined up. Oh my gosh. This is it. I'm getting married, right now." Hermione said.

"I love you so much sweetheart. Your father is waiting for you outside the church hall." And her mother gave her one last kiss on the cheek and walked outside.

"Hermione, this is the day that you have been waiting for, for a long time. I know that Ron is so happy, being with you. I love you too honey." And she too, gave her a kiss, and she walked out to sit down with her husband in the church.

Hermione turned to Fluer and Ginny.

"'Ermione, 'ou are going to be fine. I was 'ervous wheen I married Beel. But, I don't theenk that I 'ave ever been 'appier." And she gave Hermione two kisses on each cheek and a hug and walked out to join her husband in the line up.

"Well that just leaves me. Hermione, your are my best friend. I just can't wait for you to be my sister too. I know that you Ron will make you happy. And I know that you will make him happy too. You love each other. And love can get you anywhere. Ask Harry." She gave Hermione a hug and walked out as well.

Hermione was about to walk out of the room too, but the door opened again, revelaing Harry.

"I thought everyone was lined up?" She asked.

"Not yet. Almost though. Ron is waiting outside, and right before I was about to see Ginny, she ran away."

"She looks beautiful Harry."

"As do you. Hermione, you are like a sister to me. I love you, and I know that today is going to be the happiest day of you life."

"Thank you Harry, I love you too."

Harry then bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks bro." Hermione said, giving him a smile.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe one day."

"What do you mean, 'maybe one day'?"

Harry merely shrugged.

"Harry? Are you thinking of asking Ginny to marry you?"

Harry just shrugged again. And Hermione took that as a 'yes'.

"Oh, Harry!" And she flung her arms around Harry's neck. "When are you going to ask?"

"Not today, this is your day. But, soon. Well, I better go." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry."

"Your welcome. Good luck." And he walked out the door. A couple of minutes later, Hermone heard the noise of moving feet and she knew that the wedding march was about to begin. She walked out, greeted by her father, who gave her a kiss. The wedding march began, and she knew that was her cue to start walking.

**A/N: Heya everyone! I'm updating all of my fics before school starts, so unfortunately, the updates might come a bit slower. Hope you like this one! R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	13. Chapter 13

Finally Together

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione's father took her arm and wrapped it around his own. They started walking inside the church and all of the heads turned. There was a collective gasp. Hermione looked straight ahead. There was Fred and George standing up with Harry and Ron, and they winked at Hermione. She just smiled. She looked to the right of the twins and there was Harry. He gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile. She looked to the left of the alter (she didn't want to see Ron just yet), and there was Ginny and Fleur, standing there and they smiled at her as well.

And there was Ron. He looked so handsome wearing his tuxedo. She couldn't believe in just a matter of minutes, she would be married to the man that stood before her.

She reached the alter. Ginny took the bouquet of flowers from Hermione's hand. Mrs. Granger stood up and stood next to her daughter.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The Priest asked.

"We, her parents, do." Mr. and Mrs. Granger said together. And with that, they gave Hermione a kiss and sat down in their seats.

Ron held out his hand for Hermione to take and she did and they made their way up to the priest. Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione just couldn't help herself and she let out a small giggle.

And the priest began. Harry couldn't really help but look at how beautiful Ginny looked. She was wearing a long, strapless, black dress that had a dark red trimming around the edges. Her hair was that fiery red color that Harry just loved, but instead of it being straightened this time, it was curled. It fell onto her creamed colored shoulders, which Harry noticed, had some freckles.

Harry realized that he probably looked pretty unfocused just staring at Ginny, when he should be listening to what the priest was saying. He reluctantly turned his attention on the wedding.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger,take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will." Hermione said at once.

The priest said the same thing to Ron as well.

"I will."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron and Hermione kissed each other. The kiss lasted quite a long time. Harry bent his head and checked his watch. The priest however did,

"Hem-Hem."

Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked around trying to find where the noise had come from.

"Oh...sorry everyone!" Hermione said blushing a bit.

"Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand, and I would like to present, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" The Priest said enthusiastically.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley let out a loud 'oh', before Ron and Hermione made their way back down the asile. After Hermione and Ron made it out of the church, Harry grasped Ginny's hand and they walked out of the church. They had a limo waiting for the two of them that would take them to the reception.

"You look beautiful." Harry wispered into Ginny's ear.

"And you look handsome in that tux." Ginny wispered back, having to stand on her tip-toes to wisper in his ear.

Harry watched Hermione and Ron get into the limo that would take them to the reception. Another limo pulled up, and behind that, there were at least 15 limos, all waiting to take their guests to the party. Harry ran down the steps of the church and pulled open the door of the limo for Ginny.

"After you, madame." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Why thank you, sir." Ginny said, grasping Harry's hand, and sitting down in the limo.

"You are very welcome." Harry answered.

"You all ready back there?" The limo driver asked.

"Yes, we are."

And the limo drove away from the church.

**A/N: Here is another update! Hope you like it! R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	14. Chapter 14

FInally Together

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Harry and Ginny walked into the reception hall, grasping hands. Ginny let out a gasp as she took everything in. The hall was decorated splendidly. There were pale balloons all over the place with gold and silver streamers hanging from the walls and the ceiling. There were many tables around the dance floor. Each table had five or so chairs around it. There were gold and silver plates with a small pretty menu. Harry recognized these menus as the ones that were used in the Yule Ball those many years ago.

Harry heard many people filing inside of the large room. He looked around and sure enough people were walking in and taking there seats. Then when just about everyone had gone in, there walked in Ron and Hermione hand in hand. Everyone clapped for them. Fred and George could be heard wolf-whistling. Harry looked around and saw Angelina and Alicia giving them stern looks.

Harry and Ginny joined in the clapping as well. Then the music started to play. It was a slow song. Ron lead Hermione into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with her. Everyone just watched as Ron would twirl Hermione. Everyone was happy that this day had finally come. God only knew how long everyone had waited for this moment.

The song ended and another slow song struck up. Now that the Bride and Groom had their dance, Harry led Ginny to the dance floor and started to dance with her. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and Harry put his hands on her waist. As he did so he noticed that Ron looked towards their direction.

Harry and Ginny danced to many songs, some fast some slow. Then they finally decided to sit down and get something to eat. Harry and Ginny were joined a short while later by Ron and Hermione. Harry looked around and noticed that nearly everyone was sitting down. Harry stood up, holding his wineglass, and pointing his wand at his neck. He whispered 'Sonorous'.

"Er, everyone? Could I have your attention please? I would like to say something to the Bride and Groom," Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him, "Ron and Hermione have been my best friends, since my first year at Hogwarts. They have stuck with me, through thick and thin. They stayed with me while I was being hunted down by Voldemort. They have faced many dangers with me, no matter how many times I told them to go back."

"While we were at out final years at Hogwarts, it was funny, because I knew that Ron had liked Hermione, even though I never let it on that I knew," Harry said, smirking at Ron. "I was sure that Hermione liked Ron as well, but I couldn't really do anything about it. Then, during the final battle, they kissed. I laughed and thought to myself Finally! I had to remind them that we were in the middle of a war to pry them apart from each other." Harry waited a bit while everyone laughed.

"But, today, the war is over, and they will be able to be with each other hopefully, for the rest of their lives. Where they can kiss, love, laugh and just be happy for a long, long time. To, Ron and Hermione." Harry said, looking at the pair. Everyone repeated "To Ron and Hermione" as well. Harry was surprised to find tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Thank you Harry!" And she gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, as he hugged Harry too.

After Harry's speech, there was a bit more dancing. Then Hermione stood in the middle of the dance floor. All of the single women there were gathered behind Hermione, Ginny amongst them. Hermione was hold her bouquet of flowers. She threw them over her shoulders. Every one's eyes followed the bouquet of flowers as it landed into Ginny's outstretched hands.

Ginny had a look of surprise on her face. She found Harry, and winked at him. Harry returned it with a smile. Harry found Ron who was standing up, his mouth open wide. He found Harry and looked at him and Harry just shrugged. Harry looked for Hermione and whispered in her ear,

"You did that on purpose.." Harry said.

Hermione turned around startled and smiled.

"I did no such thing. It just landed in her hands!"

Harry gave her another look.

"It really did, Harry! I promise! I didn't do anything to make Ginny catch it!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, just don't tell Ginny that I told you that I'm going to ask her to marry me. I want her to be surprised." Harry said. Hermione just smiled.

Harry pointed his wand at his throat for the second time that night and whispered Sonorous.

"Sorry to bother you again, ladies and gentlemen, but, Ginny and I have a gift for the Bride and Groom." Harry said, holding out his hand for Ginny to take. Ginny pulled out a key from her purse, and held it out for everyone to see.

"Would the Bride and Groom step forward?" Harry asked and waited until Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowd.

"We present to you, a key, to the honeymoon suite, of this hotel. You will stay there tonight, and finish the remainder of your honeymoon in the Bahamas. I hope you enj-"

Harry broke off because at that moment, Ron ran forward, grabbed the key from Harry's hand (still holding Hermione's hand), shouted 'bye!' and ran out of the reception hall.

Harry could here Fred and George wolf-whisitling again while everyone clapped and cheered. The music started to play again, and Harry grabbed Ginny and danced with her the whole night.

**A/N: And here is another update for you! I hope you like it! R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally Together**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry woke up on the third day of Ron and Hermione's departure to their honeymoon. He looked around the room. He was the only on in it. It was pretty empty. While Ron and Hermione have been gone, Harry, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley have been transforming Bill and Charlie's old room to make it bigger and accommodate their needs.

He grabbed his wand off the nightstand table and whispered 'accio' and his glasses flew from across the room and into his outstretched hands. He walked across the hallway and got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, fully awake and clothed, realized that something good was coming from the kitchen.

He was surprised to find the person cooking to be Ginny. She was putting large plates of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and assorted fruits and drinks down on the table. Harry crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"This looks good." He said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! Good Morning Harry!" She said.

"I didn't know that you could cook."

"Of course I can cook." Ginny said. She went to the kitchen table and pulled a plate from the stack sitting on it. She laid the plate full with a bit of everything on it and handed it to Harry.

"Try it."

"You didn't give me a fork." Harry said smirking to himself. He had a little idea.

"You're supposed to be a man. Eat." Ginny said, laughing as well.

"I'd like a fork please."

Ginny turned and got a fork from the table. She faced Harry again once more and handed him a fork, He's such a baby.

"Here, eat." She said again.

"How do I do that?"

"You baby! Like this!" And she took a fork full of eggs and stuffed them into his mouth. She was surprised to see Harry laughing.

"What's funny?" Ginny asked. "You just wanted me to feed you!" She said, the idea finally dawning on her.

Harry just smiled and shrugged.

"It was good though." And he gave her another kiss and she returned it. They were interrupted however, by an owl knocking on the kitchen window.

"Is that Pig?" Ginny asked, striding over to the window and unlatching it.

"I think so." Harry said, meeting up with her while she tore open the letter. "I bet its from Ron and Hermione."

Dear, Harry, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

We just love it here in the Bahamas! It is just so beautiful here! We have done a lot of sight seeing around the country. The beach is just beautiful! The food here is simply delicious but, not as good as yours, Mrs. Weasley! We can't wait to come back and see you all again!

Lots of Love,

Ron and Hermione

As Harry read the letter, he laughed. They should be honeymooning, not sending letters. I wouldn't send anyone any letters if Ginny and I wer-

"That is just so sweet of them!" Ginny said. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry snapped back into reality.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Where are you're mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"Well, they went down to Diagon Alley for the day. They said that they have to get a lot more stuff for Ron and Hermione's room. They should be back in a bit actually."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"What do you want to do, then?" Ginny asked.

Harry has had the idea of going back to Godric's Hallow again for quite sometime. He wouldn't mind going with Ginny, he would definatly enjoy it more then the time he went with Hermione.

"Well, I was kind of thinking about going to see my parents, er, grave. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Harry said, hurriedly. "But, I haven't been there in awhile."

Ginny just looked into Harry's face. She knew that he had been wanting to go back for a long time. He and Hermione told him about what happened the last time that he went.

"I would like to come. Let me just get this mess cleared up." She said "scourify" and the mess cleared itself. "Ready!"

"You're sure about this, right? Because if you don't want to come, then, I can go and I won't be that long."

Ginny went up to Harry and kissed him.

"Harry, of course I want to come. You don't have to do everything alone, you know." Harry smiled.

"You want to go now then?" When Ginny nodded, Harry grasped her hand and went outside and apparated into the small village.

A/N: I hope you like it! R&R!

-Joanna


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally Together**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry and Ginny had apparated outside the little village. He took one look and grabbed Ginny's hand and started to walk into the gate of Godric's Hallow.

As soon as Harry entered, memories came flooding back from the night that he and Hermione went to Godric's Hallow last. He remembered going up in Bathilda's house, thinking it was Bathilda but it was Nagini. He remembered being attacked. He remembered Hermione saving him. And he remembered Hermione telling him that his wand was broken.

Harry reached in his pocket and clutched his wand, instantly feeling the warmth it gave off when he touched it. But it's not broken. Harry had to remind himself.

He looked down at Ginny and she was taking it all in as well.

"It's very quaint in here, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry had to admit that the village gave off a nice cozy, homey feeling. He looked over towards the church, where behind was were his parents were laid to rest those many years ago. He started to walk over to the graveyard. He pushed open the little kissing gate.

Instead of combing through the rows of graves, Harry just had a couple that he wanted to visit. He first went over to Ignotus's Peverell. Harry had told Ginny that he was descended from him.

"This is him? The one that passed down your invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. He took his thumb and rubbed it lightly on the etching of the triangle with the eye in it. Harry had rarely used his invisibility cloak anymore. He had used it just after he had won against Voldemort, though. He still had a couple of Death Eaters who were not very happy with Harry defeating their great master.

Harry moved on. He wanted to see Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's grave again. He walked over to it. Harry wondered when Aberforth died whether he would have said in his will weather or not he wanted to be buried here in Godric's Hallow with his mother and dearly missed sister, or somewhere else. Harry thought maybe with his bar.

Harry walked on to the last grave he wanted to see: His Parents. He reached it and stared at it. He didn't look up until Ginny spoke.

"Look, Harry! Someone put a Christmas wreath on their graves!"

He hadn't told her that it was him and Hermione who put it there. He looked at the wreath and it was severely dried out by now. Harry wondered how it hadn't decomposed. He shrugged it off. He continued to look at the graves. He was surprised that this time around, no tears came. Ginny, who was still holding his hand, gave it a light squeeze. Harry looked down and realized that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, turning towards her.

"Nothing."

"If I'd known that you were going to cry, I wouldn't have brought you here." Harry said serenely.

"I chose to come. And, I'm fine, it's just hard to see you're parents lying here. I know that they would be very proud of you."

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he broke it off, he realised that his parents had told him that they were proud of him. They told him so when he walked into the forest, for what he thought was the last time.

Harry looked at Ginny and was happy to find out that she had stopped crying. He then lead her out of the grave and started to walk towards what was left of his home.

As Harry drew nearer to his home, he started to walk slower. He wanted to remember walking up here. It had been about a year since he had been there last. As he reached the gate, the sign that everyone had written upon made itself visible. This time Harry took the time and he read every single one of the comments and signatures that people had left for him.

His eyes fell upon a lengthily note, from none other than Bathilda Bagshot.

Harry, I just want you to know that you have all of my support, and that I and many, many other people support you!  
Good luck, Harry!

Bathilda Bagshot

Harry looked up towards his house. He wondered if he would be able to go in. He started to push the gate, but he stopped short. He want Ron, Hermione and Ginny with him when he went into his house. He didn't think that he could go in alone.

A/N: Here you are! Hope you like it! R&R!

-Joanna


End file.
